A Day Like Any Other
by klgw
Summary: Jane thought that today was going to be like any other day, until she heard the yelling and screaming.


A/N: hi, this is my first fan fiction story, so please review kindly. This is a one shot that I thought up one day at random, so I wont be writing a sequel to this story.

Anyway, on with the story!

A Day Like Any Other.

The time period was round about the 1200-1400 AD in the Middle Ages when I was born. We didn't keep track of the time back then, we didn't need to. I remember the day I became a Volturi member very clearly, it started like this…

I was walking with my twin brother down the dusty, gravel track when I suddenly heard, "Witch! She is a witch! She works for Satan! Get her!"

I was scared. I didn't know what to do. My twin brother, Alec, looked up at me with wide eyes and said clearly, "Run sister, don't let them get you!" he pushed me back toward where we came from. "Be safe Jane!" he shouted after me as I turned a corner.

I ran toward the church, breathing heavily when I got there. My light brown hair fell slightly in front of my eyes as I braced myself behind a wall off to the side of the church, wondering in fear what was going to happen to me.

My erratic breathing hitched in my throat as I noticed movement coming from behind me. I slowly turned around and gasped as I saw a man who often gave me and my brother rolls of bread in return for work, march up to me and grab my arm with brutal force, dragging me past the wall and toward the herd of people down the road.

"I've got her! The witch won't get away this time!" he laughed bitterly, smiling like a Cheshire cat and showing off all of his five rotting teeth.

He dragged me down the road and down the hill; the herd of people following in our wake. The sun had just set and the moon was slowly rising, casting a silvery glow on the grass underneath. In the distance, where we were heading, and not far from where we were, there was a bright orange glow. I gasped inwardly when I realised where we were going, how I could have been so stupid as to forget what they did to witches. They burned them at the stake, just like they intended to do with me.

I craned my neck toward the crowd following behind us, hoping to spot my brother somewhere. I had to tell him… goodbye.

"Alec," I rasped out. I felt like I was going to cry, even though I know it shows a sign of weakness, I couldn't help it, I was getting awfully closer to that orange glow.

"Be silent, Satan's child!" barked the man who was gripping my arm. I once considered him a family friend, until now!

I could not find Alec, even though I searched the whole area surrounding me with my eyes. I finally gave up when the man holding my arm, I never did know his name, pushed me towards another older man. He pulled me toward the orange glow, though he did not stop there, he moved onto another unlit bonfire stopping and pushing me toward it with a look of disgust on his face.

As I looked around my surroundings warily, I noticed that the bonfire I had just past was occupied. The remnants of someones body still remained, the bones charred from the ferocious flames flickering dimly onto the empty corpse.

I swallowed down the bile that threatened to rise and reluctantly fixated my gaze upon the man who had dragged me to this empty bonfire.

He too looked at the other corpse but quickly looked away when he noticed me staring at him. "Tie her up," he said casually to the few men around me.

I saw no point in fighting or begging, so I just looked into the man's eyes and glared at him. My focus never was wavering. I didn't even blink.

Until they set the bonfire alight. I saw out of the corner of my left eye the man who had dragged me here. He seemed to delight in starting the fire. The flames quickly fanned out, coming dangerously close to my feet. I could feel the heat radiating from the flames, and my body started to heat up quickly. Too quickly.

I whimpered in pain as the flames reached my bare feet, singing them slightly. The flames slowly reached higher and higher, and as they did, every cry of pain seemed to clear my head. I finally realised that being good, and not doing anything bad, doesn't necessarily work out, well at least not for me, it doesn't. I got angrier and angrier as the flames reached my ankles, the screams of pain quickly turning into screams of anger. I counted to ten, hoping as I did so that when I finished, this would all be over. I closed my eyes, trying but failing, to reign in my anger.

Suddenly, I heard several loud crashes and bangs. I turned my head toward the commotion and saw multiple people screaming and running for their lives. I frowned, there was nothing there, I just looked.

As I looked back down, pointedly looking away from the flames, I saw several flickers in the light coming from the bonfire. I coughed up the ash coming from the flames and couldn't stop. It really did feel like I was dying.

Whoosh. There it was again, that whoosh and then flicker in the light. I looked away, too preoccupied to deal with anything else at the moment other than burning to death.

All of a sudden, I felt the ropes that bound me to the pole fall into the flames with a sizzle. I gasped, coughing again when I sucked in the hot ash, suddenly I felt myself being lifted into the air by an unknown force.

I didn't question how or why I ended up on the ground outside the church I had visited only hours before. I just simply thanked whoever saved me and coughed and coughed and coughed like it was going out of fashion until I lay silent on the ground, trying to sleep.

I yet again felt myself being picked up, but this time I looked up and gasped at the sight in front of me.

The man holding me was beautiful. He had shoulder length black hair, pale skin and a lovely face. But he was obviously not human, his eyes were crimson, he was cold to the touch, and he was impossibly strong, he was carrying me like I weighed nothing at all, but I didn't care, all I wanted to do was sleep…

Pain. Unbearable pain. Worse, so much worse than the fire. Oh please, please, please make it stop. I'll do anything, anything at all. Just please, make it stop… Then, it stopped…

I slowly sat up as the pain dulled, I opened my eyes. I gasped. I was inside the church in my small village. I stumbled to my feet, I felt unbelievably thirsty. I clutched at my throat, trying to make the feeling go away, but it wouldn't. I paced around the church, trying to quench my thirst, suddenly I noticed a flicker of moonlight coming from the middle of the room.

I walked over to it, realising it was water and greedily drank as much as I could. I stopped when I saw red looking back at me and stared into the water. The reflection was pale and had red, crimson even, coloured eyes.

I gasped in horror, noticing dimly that the thirst hadn't stopped, and headed for the front doors. Faster than should have been possible, I was outside. I was about to turn when I saw a faint glow of orange in the distance. I growled. It sounded almost feral. It creeped me out. But I was too angry to be upset or creeped out at the moment. I remembered what happened to me, and who did it to me. I was livid. I wanted them to pay, suffer a gruesome death. I growled again in revenge.

I sensed a presence behind me and whirled around, momentarily distracted by the speed in which I turned, and snarled viciously.

"Sister," Alec smiled, his red eyes glinting dangerously in the moonlight. "How nice of you to join us. We were wondering when you would wake up." He picked up my hand and kissed it. "Let's hunt."

A/N: I had fun writing this story and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review

klgw-rox xx


End file.
